Highlights
by Farm-Story
Summary: .:Yaoi lemon!:.Nagihiko is asked what his favorite part of Kukai's soccer game is.But he has a quite a different answer...M for a reason.KukaixNagihiko


**A/N: Well, let's see…**

**One ADD author+ one soccer player+ one girl-ish boy= THE AUTHOR WRITING TEH SMEX ABOUT THEM. Lol.**

**So, why in the hell did I write KukaixNagihiko smex?: Simple: because I can.**

**And yes, before you go all "WTF" I do realize that they're only like, eleven or twelve or something. But, I've seen things with Amu and Tadase and they're the same age! So why the hell not?**

**Wow. I've already said hell, like, 2 times. So, without further ado, I bring you a smutty and for that matter sweaty KukaixNagihiko fanfic! (Speaking of which, does anyone know the official name for KukaixNagihiko? Sometimes I'll say Kuhiko and I've heard Kukagi before…but…whut. xD )**

Nagihiko patiently waited. Sure, whenever Kukai scored a goal or something, he would clap among the other fans and smile, but truth be told Nagihiko just did not fit in at these soccer games. He was utterly bored, but he would never tell Kukai that. Oh no. He would sit in the stands a few times a week, no matter what day or what time, and watch his red-headed lover play soccer. Because for Nagihiko, the game itself was boring; the _true _fun was after the game.

He had stopped paying attention for a minute, he silently admitted to himself, as he noticed the game was over. He arose from the stands and joined amongst the parents of the players and their children. Kukai's mom was always too busy working to come watch, but Nagihiko was always there, so Kukai didn't really didn't mind.

Nagihiko watched as the coach of the team lectured the boys, then came over to the parents to discuss the next few games. Kukai wobbled over to him, looking tired.

"Hey babe."

"Kukai. You look thirsty. Here." Nagihiko reached into his backpack, pulling out a plastic water bottle. He unscrewed the lid, lifting it to Kukai's lips. "Drink," he commanded.

Kukai did as he was told. His skin glowed with sweat, Nagihiko noted. After Kukai was finished, he gave Nagihiko a lustful look and grabbed his hand, leading him away.

The two boys walked to Kukai's house, hand in hand, not hesitating to talk about each others day.

They both knew that Kukai's mom didn't get home until much later and Kukai's brothers were both busy, which they were going to use to their advantage. The house was quiet, of course, as Kukai and Nagihiko dropped their stuff on the carpet.

Nagihiko braced himself for what was next.

--

Kukai grabbed Nagihiko's wrists and pinned them against the headboard of his bed. Nagihiko, whose face was very flushed, turned his head forward while Kukai began sucking at his neck. He worked his way up to the sensitive parts, all the while enjoying Nagihiko's voice tone go up several octaves.

Kukai's body was starting to heat up, so he took his soccer jersey off. Nagihiko gaped at his tan, sweaty skin. He clutched on to him, inhaling his scent. He loved the sticky feeling of Kukai's skin after he played soccer. It was just, wow. Unbelievable.

Kukai slowly un-did the buttons on Nagihiko's school-uniform shirt, making every moment last. He brought their lips together, colliding their tongues, enjoying the sensation.

At last, Nagihiko was shirtless, except for his tie. Kukai took it off and started grabbing all of Nagihiko's hair together.

"Wha-what are you…"

"Your hair. It's in the way." He tied it together in a messy ponytail, then flipping Nagihiko over on his front. He tied the remains of the tie to the headboard.

"That's a lot of knots."

"We'll get 'em out. But not until I'm finished with you." He slithered a hand across Nagihiko's waist, playing with the buttons on his shorts. He sent a trail of butterfly kisses down his back, enjoying Nagihiko's shrill cries of pleasure.

After messing around with the button, Kukai slid of Nagihiko's shorts and threw them to the floor. He slid his hand inside his boxers, feeling liquid already surfaced.

"Kuu~Kai~"

"Heh." He loved hearing him say his name all cutely. He took off his own shorts, knowing Nagihiko wouldn't last much longer. He pulled off his boxers, along with Nagihiko's, and positioned himself. He felt Nagihiko cringe.

"I hate this part."

"I know. But the pain doesn't last long."

And with that, Kukai slowly guided himself in. Nagihiko whimpered at first, but slowly eased up to the pain. "Kya…Kukai…" This wasn't the first time they had done this, so Kukai knew _just _where to hit. But it was always fun to see him get worked up first.

"Hmm?"

"Come…on…"

"I don't understand. Am I doing something wrong?"

_What a tease, _thought Nagihiko. "Do…well…you know…"

"What?" Kukai pressed in a little harder, enjoying Nagihiko's increase in moans.

"Just…un…Kukai!..."

"Something wrong, hon?" He went in a little further with each syllable.

"Just…take meeeeee!"

"Yes, hon." He figured he had droned him on long enough. He dug himself in all the way, hitting all the sweet spots.

"Un…ah…ha….iii…."

Kukai could feel Nagihiko getting close. He used all of his force to slam into his petite lover.

"Nn gah!" Nagihiko came all over Kukai's bed. Feeling allured and intrigued, Kukai came soon after, collapsing on Nagihiko. The only sounds that could be heard were the panting of the boys.

"Kukai…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you…" He looked at up at his school-uniform tie. Kukai understood; he was probably in pain. He untied it, watching Nagihiko's hair flow to his bare back. He closed his eyes, looking peaceful. Kukai ran his hands through his thick, violet hair.

"So, Nagihiko, what was your highlight of the game?"

Nagihiko thought for a while. "…The part when you scored your first goal in the beginning."

Kukai laughed and embraced his purple-haired lover. Because he knew that really, Nagihiko didn't care for that game at all; really, his true highlight of the game was the very end.

**A/N: Oh mai. xD.**


End file.
